


Dave and Kankri : When Love Is Broken - Sadstuck Matespritship

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck, KanDave
Genre: Abandonment, Death, Dreambubbles, KanDave Love, M/M, Sadstuck, Shipping, crying involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has died, Kankri is all alone and everyone has left him.</p><p>This is a fansong from : Jar Of Hearts | Christina Perri</p><p>Link to Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H21fj0hQRM</p><p>Written for KanDave (otp)<br/>dressed as Dave for inspiration for it. (since he is the best lyric writer in the fucking world!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave and Kankri : When Love Is Broken - Sadstuck Matespritship

**Author's Note:**

> Will record this later and will put the link here once done.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> My Fansong : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-npmMQfnsg0

No, I can't take one more step without you,  
Cause all I see is a dead end,  
And don't you know when you died,  
You took the love I loved the most,

I thought my life was over,  
And now I miss you one more time,

And who do they think they are,  
Running round leaving me,  
Collecting their jar of lies,  
And leaving me alone,

They're gonna need me too,  
When they lose someone like you,  
So they won't be there for me,  
I miss you more and more,

I saw you asking all around,  
In dreambubbles I have found,  
But I know it won't be the same,  
I won't ever be back in your arms,

And thought my life was over,  
And now I miss you one more time,

And who do they think they are,  
Running round leaving me,  
Collecting their jar of lies,  
And leaving me alone,

They're gonna need me too,  
When they lose someone like you,  
So they won't be there for me,  
I miss you more and more,

Dave, it took so long just to feel all strong,  
Remember how you put back the lights in my eyes,

I wished I could go back to the time we kissed,  
Cause you were all my promises,

And now you're gone,  
I don't get to get you back,

And who do they think they are,  
Running round leaving me,  
Collecting their jar of lies,  
And leaving me alone,

They're gonna need me too,  
When they lose someone like you,  
So they won't be there for me,  
I miss you more and more,

And who do they think they are,  
Running round leaving me,  
Collecting their jar of lies,  
And leaving me alone,

They're gonna need me too,  
When they lose someone like you,  
So they won't be there for me,  
I miss you more and more,

I miss you more and more,  
I miss you more and more,  
I miss you more and more.


End file.
